


MJ's Naruto Art

by hellbubu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: The first chapter has all the fanarts that I actually like. The future artworks will have a chapter dedicated to them
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mike_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/gifts).



> These artworks wouldn't be here had [Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H%20rel=) not given me the idea. Please go show him some love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Madara and Obito

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions please leave a comment or ask them through my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hellbubu) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hell_bubu/)


	3. Uchiha Bros

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please leave a comment or ask them through my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hellbubu) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hell_bubu/)


End file.
